nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nodes (Plunger)
Nodes are a type of object determined by a square with a design on it, found in Plunger. They are encountered throughout the game, though the majority of nodes are harmful and can kill the plunger, while others may impair it in some way. Regular nodes Regular nodes are the first type of node introduced in Plunger. Appearance Regular nodes appears as purple boxes with a yellow circle in the middle. When they are lit up, the purple part turns gold. Game information Regular nodes are the most common nodes seen in Plunger, found in every level and necessary for completion of the level and game. Regular nodes are scattered around the level in pairs, with transparent circles between the area the player must either shoot vertically or horizontally in order to activate the node. Activating nodes is necessary for level completion; once the last node is activated, Plunger will do a little dance and the level will be completed. + and - nodes + and - nodes are interactive objects in Plunger. These nodes are introduced rather late in the game, close to the end. Appearance + and - nodes appears as a purple block, with either a yellow + or - in the middle. Game information + and - nodes are placed in pairs, with two pairs of a - node across from a + node. These pairs are usually on the ends of gates. To open the gate, the player has to fire their plungers so that one plunger hits a - node and one hits a + node. This has to be done for each pair. Once done, the gate will open. When one pair has been activated, a transparent line will be between the activated + and - node. This line is passable, and only serves to remind the player that these nodes have been activated. Hazardous nodes Nodes in this category can kill the player. ' Fire nodes Fire nodes are the first hazardous type of node found in Plunger. Appearance Fire nodes appear as a bronze box with an orange inner box. Game information Fire nodes are placed on walls. When the player fires their rope into a fire node, a flame of fire will advance down their rope. The longer the fire is on the rope, the faster it moves. Fire disappears once the player switches ropes. Eater nodes Eater nodes are a type of harmful node in Plunger. Appearance Eater nodes appear as a red block with two eyes and a black, simple, smile. Around this red block is a white outline, around this outline being a black outline. Game information Eater nodes at first appear as kind and unharmful nodes. However, as soon as the player fires a rope onto an eater node, the red face of the node will turn into a spinning 1x3 pixel that will rotate around the perimeter of the red box. This rotation will pull the player downwards. Although the player will be able to resist and move in the opposite direction slowly, eventually, the node will pull the player in the direction they do not want to go. When this is done, the player will be incapable of resisting and be pulled down, unless they shoot their ropes in the direction opposite what they are down. If the player is pulled down into the block, they will be pulled into the block's mouth and eaten, death being instantaneous. The eater block will then finish by making a burping sound. Brick nodes Appearance Brick nodes ae red nodes. Game information These nodes simply shoot a chain of blocks at the player. If the player gets crushed, it's instant death. However, the player can touch the already-formed blocks. Rocket nodes Appearance Rocket nodes appear as a red cannon with some white at the top. The rocket is red with white on its cap. Game information Rocket nodes simply shoot rockets at the player. The rockets shot will kill the player, but the node itself doesn't. Non-harmful nodes These nodes do not harm the player, but can impair the player momentarily. Impairment like this can usually be fatal, as nearby hazards and enemies can easily finish the player off when they are impaired. Ice nodes Ice nodes will freeze the player and their rope and will make plunger unable to change rope directions until he thaws out. Category:Interactive objects Category:Lists